


Settling

by Rainyhart



Series: Enduring Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Succeeding an eventful road-trip to Wyoming after graduating high school, Sam Winchester and his best friend slash long time crush Lucifer move-in to their shared dorm room at Stanford University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All This and Eternity Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005186) by [itallstartedwithdefenestration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithdefenestration/pseuds/itallstartedwithdefenestration). 



> This is a series inspired and based off a fic written last fall called ''All This and Eternity Too''. Originally the author and I came up with the idea together, but her writing the fic inspired me to start my own series with the universe and I've decided to finally post them.

Moving in to their dorm takes much longer than Sam or Lucifer both expect. Of course, it’s not that they brought a lot of stuff; because honestly how much stuff could they need besides changes of clothes, bathroom utilities, and school supplies, but the few extra boxes Sam does bring he finds himself going through only two weeks into the school year.  


Lucifer walks in to see the box that’s usually set at the foot of his bed placed square in the middle of the room, décor on both beds –wall hangings, extra trinkets, personal stuff—and frowns at the sight before he can he even shut the door behind him. 

“What’s all this?” 

The question pulls Sam from his task, but when he sees Lucifer he steps down from his bed with a sheepish smile.

“It’s the rest of my stuff, here-- check it out,” He makes a showing gesture to the wall, “All the signed pages I’ve ever received from my favorite authors. Dean saved up and took me to any signings around when he could, so we road-tripped a lot all over the place, just the two of us,” His expression is so proud and filled with awe that Lucifer can’t help but light up a little himself when he shuts the door and takes a closer look at them.

“You never told me about that.”

“It didn’t seem interesting enough I guess,” Sam shrugs, organizing through the pile of things taking up his bed to hand one of the wall decorations over to Lucifer. “Some of this stuff I didn’t pack myself. Dean helped—he gave me his dream catcher,” He explains the object when he notices Lucifer turn it over in his hands curiously. 

Even though it’s only been two weeks it doesn’t take much for Lucifer to realize that it’s very possible even with the roughness of his life at home, that Sam could be homesick, which makes an awful lot of sense when he thinks about it; with him and his brother Dean’s relationship being a very close one Lucifer’s not surprised he would be missing his brother so soon into the school year. While he observes the dream-catcher it makes him wonder just how many of these things are actually Dean’s, but the thought gets drafted when he notices Sam’s back on the bed and reaching back for the decoration to hang. 

In comparison Lucifer’s side of the room looks much less personal, the only thing of his own being the sheets, comforter, and pillow on his own bed; but he’s not complaining. Most of the books he brought with him stay in his backpack that’s still currently attached to his back from the class he just returned from, and all their clothes and packages of food are stored in their appropriate places leaving nothing more than what’s needed, but Sam’s his best friend so he’s fine with however he wants his things organized throughout the room. 

“If you’re busy you don’t have to stick around,” Sam’s voice is much quieter now, “I know you like to do your homework right away.” 

It’s then that Lucifer realizes he hasn’t given him the dream-catcher yet, but Sam still seems as patient as ever so he hands it over while eyeing the piles on both beds, and it only takes a moment after that for him figure out how he’s going to be spending the rest of his evening. So when he’s asked to help hang the colorful map of continents up near Sam’s desk like the way he knows it always is from his house back in Kansas, he can’t possibly find himself saying no.

After all it’s the least he can do to make Sam feel that much more comfortable away from home.


End file.
